1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mop heads for cleaning floors, and more particulary to flat mop heads.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Numerous flat mop heads for cleaning floors are already known. The present invention relates in particular to wet mop heads, i.e. to mop heads suitable for the moist or wet cleaning of floors. These mop heads are expected to meet a number of requirements. They are expected to take up the cleaning liquid quickly, to transport it without dripping to the floor, to transfer it gradually to the floor and to take up the soiled cleaning liquid, the so-called dirty water, quickly. In addition, they are expected to take up a large amount of solid soil particles, to give off very little fluff and to glide easily over the floor. Since the mop heads are periodically washed at relatively high temperatures, they are also expected to be highly resistant to washing. Finally, the mop heads are expected to be inexpensive to make.
The cleaning-active side, i.e. the underneath of the cover panel, may consist of strands, loops, strips or tufts made of rayon, cotton, manmade fibers and blends thereof in various ratios. The wide range of flat mop heads available is explained by the large number of different requirements which, in general, cannot be optimally satisfied at the same time. If the cleaning-active side, i.e. the bottom of the cover panel, consists of strands, the cleaning performance of the mop head is high, but fluff is given off in large amounts and gliding behavior is poor. If mop heads with loops instead of strands are used, gliding behavior improves and less fluff is given off, but cleaning performance falls to an average level. If, on the other hand, the bottom of the cover panel consists of a sponge cloth or nonwoven material in the form of several strips arranged in rows adjacent one another, hardly any fluff is given off and cleaning performance is very high. Unfortunately, the gliding behavior of the mop head over the floor to be cleaned is poor. Strips such as these on the underneath of the cover panel are described, for example, in DE 38 09 279 C1.
The type of fibers used for the bottom of the cover panel also influences the cleaning result and the life of the mop heads. Although high absorbency is achieved with rayon, this material is unsuitable for frequent washing at relatively high temperatures. Although cotton is more stable to washing than rayon, its absorption capacity is lower. Particularly high resistance to washing and hence a very long useful life are achieved with the bottom of the cover panel being made of manmade fibers. Unfortunately, a mop head of manmade fibers has no absorption capacity.
For these reasons, a mop head according to DE 32 26 947 A1 has proved to be particularly suitable for practice. The mop head has two regions differing in the form of their textile covering. The middle region of the lower surface of the cover panel contains loops of a blend of manmade fibers and cotton. They are intended to take up the dirty water and soil dissolved therein. In addition, an encircling textile border of strands with open yarn ends which also consist of a blend of manmade fibers and cotton is arranged around the edges of the mop head. The strands are intended to take up solid soil particles by the so-called figure-of-eight wiping process in which only one of the two longer sides of the rectangular mop head is always to the front. A further increase in cleaning performance and useful life and a reduction in manufacturing costs would be of advantage.
The production of a flat mop head of the type described in DE 32 26 947 A1 is complicated. The cover panel, which is cut to size, has to be edged with binding to stop the edges of the cover panel from fraying. The binding is woven from polyamide and polyester, i.e. solely from manmade fibers. An encircling textile border of loops or strands with open yam ends is additionally attached to the binding. The provision of insertion pockets on the upper surface and of loops or strands on the bottom of the cover panel completes the production of the mop head. The prefabrication and attachment of the encircling textile border of loops or strands are particularly complicated aspects of the production of the flat mop head.
Mop heads without an encircling textile border are also known. Thus, the flat mop head according to DE 93 01 615 U consists entirely of a relatively thick so-called microfiber cloth. The microfiber cloth cleans very effectively and, according to the data disclosed in this document (page 2, line 1), has an extremely high water absorption capacity. However, the high water absorption capacity mentioned is difficult to comprehend in the light of the standard definition--also employed in this application--of the term "microfiber" which characterizes "microfibers" by a fineness of less than 1 dtex. In other words, 10,000 m of fibers weigh less than 1 g. Fibers as fine as these can consist not only of natural materials, they may also be made of synthetic materials, for example polyester. In view of their extremely smooth fiber surface and their hydrophobic properties, microfibers are definitely not capable of absorbing and binding water. Accordingly, mop heads consisting entirely of microfibers are not suitable for wet cleaning.
Another disadvantage of the mop head known from DE 93 01 615 U is the large amount of very expensive microfiber material required.
Another flat mop head consisting of a microfiber cloth is known from DE 29 34 009 A1. It is not reusable and cannot be washed. The known cloth is intended for the dry cleaning of smooth hard surfaces, i.e. for removing dust. The microfiber cloth in question is at most 1 mm thick random laid nonwoven fabric of microfibers with differently embossed regions to improve the dust uptake capacity of the cloth and to ensure an adequate useful life. It is not suitable for the wet or moist cleaning of floors.
A reusable mop head for a holder of a floor mop known from EP 0 250 429 B1 consists of a cleaning-active bottom of different regions extending stripwise across its length. These regions are formed by cotton fibers partly crocheted into a cover panel consisting of crocheted synthetic fibers. Between the strips of cotton fibers, the bottom surface of the cover panel is bare. The cotton loops are limited in their cleaning performance and, because they are closed, have a smaller effective overall surface than open strands, for example, and hence a reduced spontaneous absorption capacity and a limited soil uptake capacity.
The wet cleaning head according to DE 91 06 415 U1 is also a mop head of a floor mop with different strip-like regions on the bottom of the cover panel. The bottom consists mainly of a cotton terry cloth interrupted by strips which run parallel to the longitudinal axis of the mop head and between which the bottom of the cover panel is bare. The bottom of the cover panel also consists of cotton. This wet mop head has only the moderate cleaning performance typical of cotton and is not abrasive towards obstinate soil.
Another mop head intended for mounting on a baseplate held on a handle is described in DE 28 27 909 C2. A longitudinal strip of an absorbent layer, for example a fleece or a sponge, extends substantially over the middle portion of the bottom surface. Adjoining strips of an abrasive random laid nonwoven, material for example of manmade fibers or metal filaments, are provided at the longitudinal edges. The three strips are sewn onto a cover panel. A disadvantage attending the production of this known mop head is that a binding has to be provided for the cutout cover panel consisting, for example, of a woven fabric and the strips of the random laid nonwoven material have to be subsequently sewn on. An improvement in the production process would lie in a reduction in the number of steps involved.